


Wendip-Birthday Sex

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dildos, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top, eating pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper gives Wendy something special for her birthday. I wanted to try something different for this, hope you all like it! Requested by nautiscarader





	Wendip-Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).



This was Wendy’s first birthday with Dipper as an boyfriend and boy was she nervous. Dipper had a tendency to overthink everything. There was also the fact that her birthday shared a date with Valentine's Day did not help matters. 

But to Wendy’s great surprise, Dipper kept it small, a nice Dinner with a few close friends and family. And as a gift, he got her a beautiful engraved ax. But after everyone had left, he produced a second birthday present. A strap on. 

“My gift to you, is to give you the choice to completely dominate me.” 

Wendy couldn’t help but grin. “I love it.” 

He lead her into the bedroom. The two undressed as the kissed. Once her pants were off, Dipper warmed her up by eating her pussy. She shivered as pleasure ran up her body. Dipper stood up. “Now let’s get you ready.” The strap on was double ended, inserting on end into Wendy’s pussy. 

Wendy couldn’t help but notice Dipper was already hard. “I see you’re already excited for your pounding.” She pushed him on too the bed. “Now let’s get you ready.” He turned over his ass. Wendy gentle lubed up his tight butthole. She gave him a playful slap on his cheek when finished. Wendy got on the bed, lubing up the strap on. 

It was a tough fit at first, but his ass took it in. “Ah, Wendy.” His cock twitched as she gave him some few slow, steady thrusts. “Please, go harder.”

Oh, you want it harder Dip? Are you sure you can take it?”

“Yeah, I can take it,” he gritted through his teeth. 

“Well, if you insist.” She dived in, spending her birthday pounding her boyfriend. Dipper clasped onto the, allowing Wendy to lay on top of him. And Dipper loved it. The pressure in his backside, the feeling of his girlfriend on top of him, her hips slamming his ass. 

“Oh, Wendy, I, ah ah, love you.” 

“Christ, I love you too Dipper.” 

“Wendy, I’m cumming!” True to his word, Dipper came all over the bed. “Uh, uh I think I just ruined your sheets. Sorry.” 

Wendy planet a kiss on his cheek. “I got spares in the closet. But for now, I wanna end my birthday with some cuddles.” Her arms wrapped up her boyfriend. 

“Happy Birthday,” she heard him tell her as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
